The Institute of Electrical Engineers (IEEE) 802.1ag standard, also known as Ethernet Connectivity Fault Management (CFM), defines protocols and practices for Operations, Administration, and Management (OAM) for paths through local area networks (LANs), metropolitan area networks (MANs), and wide area networks (WANs). The standard defines protocols and procedures for monitoring, detecting, verifying, and isolating connectivity failures in various networks.